The truth behind the lies
by locolunatics
Summary: Lily finally agrees to go out with James. It might get somewhat interesting after several chapters of fluff. Who knows? It gets rather AU later on...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, Ron would need a lot more CPR, and Hermione would have recently taken a CPR class. Sadly this is not the case.

This story's our first. Hope you enjoy it (keep in mind it will be complete and utter fluff for the first five chapters)! Review!

**Chapter one**

"Lily, will you go out with me? Please?" James has only been asking me this for the past 5 years, on an average of once a day. It's starting to get rather old. Just a little. 'Oh, what the hell" I thought. "Sure James, why not?"

James fainted…

"Uh Sirius. Could I get a hand with this?" I asked. We dragged James off to the hospital wing.

Two days later James woke up. "Do you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes, but please don't faint again." I think to myself: What have I gotten myself into? He launches himself at me, and hugs me. "Um James? I can't breathe."

"Whoops. Sorry." We hear a soft cough, and turn around to see Sirius.

"Not to interrupt anything…. But we have potions in five minutes, with Slytherin." He makes a face.

"Why are we always with _them_?" James questions for the umpteenth time.

"Because the faculty enjoys torturing us?" Sirius asked in reply. Remus enters the hospital wing. "Guys, I hate to bring this up: but we have potions in thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight, seconds." We all sprint out of the hospital wing.

Later that afternoon 

"Lily, just wondering, why did you finally decide to go out with me?" James asks.

"The question was getting on my nerves" I roll my eyes. "No, really, you've become a lot less egotistical over the past year, you've stopped being such a bully, and you are kinda cute, I guess." I smile at him. He leans in closer toward me "Lily…"

"Oh, stop stalling already." I kiss him. He doesn't move for a second, then starts kissing me back. He actually is a rather good kisser, to my surprise. After a while we need to breathe, and break apart, breathing hard.

"If you knew how long I've been wanting to do that…." James sighs.

"Oh, I have some idea…"

"Well, well, well. Potter and the mudblood. Didn't see that one coming, at all." A sarcastic voice cuts in from behind us."

"Fuck off Snivellus." James says through gritted teeth. I sigh.

"Oh, but this is so much more entertaining." Snape sneers.

"James, just ignore him, it's not worth the effort." I plead.

"Oh yes. Hide behind your little mudblood slut." Snape smirks.

"Now you've gone too far." James stands up, his hands balled into fists.

"JAMES, YOU ARE HEAD BOY. YOU WILL NOT GO ATTACKING A PREFECT." I yell. Both boys stare at me in surprise.

"But, but, he insulted you Lily!"

"How sweet" Snape drawls. "You rarely see such chivalry these days."

James growls and lunges at Snape, knocking him down on the ground. A group of students passing by start chanting "Fight, fight, fight."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Oh no. McGonagall. "JAMES POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"But professor…." James pleads.

"NO BUTS! DETENTION!" McGonagall leaves.

"Damn it. Sorry Lily" James apologizes. No, not the puppy dog face! Must….resist…..NOOOOO!

"It's okay James. Just try not to kill anyone."

"Okay, I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, Ron would nedd a lot more CPR. And Hermione wouldhave recently taken a CPR class. Sadly, this is not this case.

Hello, to any of you reading this story! this is Catlyn, telling you that it would be nice to get some reviews telling us what you do/ don't like about our story, because if not, it'll probably end up crap (if it isn't already). REVIEW PLEASE! okay, now onwith the story...

**Chapter 2**

**2 months later**

"**WILL YOU TWO PLEASE GET A ROOM ALREADY!" **Sirius is a little fed up with us at the moment. James looks up.

"That can be arranged." He smiles at me. I grab Sirius' copy of the Daily Prophet and whack James on the head with it, and then apologize by kissing him again. Sirius rolls his eyes and grabs his newspaper back. Remus tosses him a book.

"If you're bored you can test me. Or you can help me figure out how long it will take before the two of them die from lack of oxygen." James sits up and glares at Remus.

"Mate, you have really got to get yourself a girl." James decides.

"What, so _I_ can die from oxygen loss? Thanks, but no."

"Ignore them." I tell James and pull him back down on top of me.

"No, don't get them started again. Why don't we go, I dunno, pull a prank on someone, blow up a toilet, just anything to get those two off each other!" Sirius pleads.

"Okay, fine" James grumbles "Lets go start an all-school water fight!"

"What brought that idea on?" asked Remus.

"I'm hot." James complained.

"I noticed" I smirk. James blushes bright red as Remus and Sirius laugh.

"But how are we going to get the entire school to participate in a water fight?" ask Peter, who had just entered the room. James and Sirius grin at each other

"Leave that to us."

**One hour later**

"James! You will pay for this!" I yell, completely soaked, at James who had just dumped a bucket of water on my head.

"Oh, but Lily, you're shirt looks so much better like that." I look down. And curse myself for wearing a white shirt today. I decide I need to take revenge immediately. I go up to Sirius, who is currently filling up water balloons at an alarming rate. "Hey Sirius. You know you want to help me, right?"

"Hey Lily, did you know that since your shirt is white, and you are completely soaked….."

"Yes, I realize this. Now, do you want to help me take revenge on James or not?"

Sirius grins maniacally "What? The Head Girl wants revenge?"

"Yes, I do. Now will you help me or not?" I smile sweetly.

"Fine. Here's the plan…."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" James screams as water balloons are pelted at him from all directions. Sirius and I had gotten all the Gryffindors, to gang up on James. "That

is evil! Pure evil! What did I do to deserve this evil act!"

"Allowing the entire school to see through my shirt!" I ask, faking innocence.

"You're still mad about that!" He asks as still more water balloons continue to rain down on him.

"No… You think!" I roll my eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry! Just call off the balloons!"

"But this is so much fun!" I exclaim. I sigh. "Oh all right. I don't want you to catch pneumonia and die."

"Oh why not?" Sirius asks

"Because then she wouldn't have anyone to kiss." James retorts.

"All the more reason." Sirius proceeds to throw even more water balloons at him.

Okay, you see that little button that says. "Submit review" and then "GO". Yes? Press it and make my day that much better! -Catlyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"One hundred ninety eight, one hundred ninety nine, two hundred!" Finally, I'm done brushing my hair. No, I do not obsess, what are you talking about?

"Hey Lily!" A voice comes out of nowhere. I scream.

"James, what…how…why…you…in….my…..room?"

"Ahhh, the benefits of invisibility cloaks. Nice room, by the way."

"Thanks" I am rather proud of my room. I painted it purple, except for the ceiling, which is like the one in the Great Hall, showing the sky outside, even though there are at least six floors above me. I have a picture of a lily on my wall, and a U2 poster. Yes, the whole lily/Lily thing is rather pathetic, but my mom thought it'd be cute, and I've grown attached to the picture. I turn around into James' arms. After kissing for a while I ask:

"James, was there any reason for your visit apart from kissing me?"

"Oh yeah, there was something I wanted to show you." He pulls out a copy of The Daily Prophet "Read this article. It says here that this dark wizard Voldemort seems to be gaining more power, and is gathering followers at an alarming rate."

"But how does this effect us? Apart from the obvious, I mean."

"It says that once he gathers enough followers, his goal is to kill all the muggles, muggleborns and muggle-lovers. Which is pretty much everyone except the Slytherins."

"Oh, great fun! We're all gonna die! This has made my day that much better. Thank you James"

"No problem. Hey, I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house this summer? If we're not all dead by that point."

"Would your parents mind?"

"I doubt it. Sirius kinda moved in last summer, so I doubt they'll mind another guest. Besides, they're dying to meet you, I've told them all about you…" He blushes.

"I hope you've told them good things. But I would love to visit. I'll check with my parents. I also can't stand staying with my sister for more than… a few minutes, if that. She can be a real bitch sometimes."

"All the more reason to come." James smiles. "Plus, I can kiss you whenever I feel like it."

"Ulterior motives, eh?" Sirius pops his in the door. "Just remember to keep his hands in sight at all times." How are all these guys getting into my room? I thought that once I got my own room as Head Girl I'd have more privacy. Guess not.

"How are you guys getting in here anyway?" I ask.

"We have our ways." Says Sirius as he opens the door to let Remus and Peter in.

"Lily, what are all these guys doing in your room?" asks Molly as she comes out of the bathroom. Molly Weasley is my best friend, and she has issues with sharing showers in the locker room after Quidditch, so she tends to use mine a lot.

"That's exactly what I was wondering…Guys?"

"We thought you might be lonely in here by yourself. Besides, there are too many other people in the common room, our dorm is filthy, and James' room smells weird." Remus explains.

"Hey, I resent that! This sounds like grounds for a PILLOW FIGHT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! (By the way, this is Rachel speaking) We'll try and answer your reviews more. Answering the person who said to slow the story down: Sorry. Unfortunately Catlyn lives a long ways away from me (Rachel) and Egg, so most of the story is already written. We will try and slow it down in the later chapters that haven't already been made. I hope you enjoy Chapter Four (it's one of my favorites. That and Chapter Two. And Chapter Six.)! Keep reviewing! **

**Chapter Four**

Holy shit. I think I'm starting to fall in love with James. This is not good. I mean, I promised myself I would never fall for a guy. After seeing my parents' marriage deteriorate after only a few years, and Julio –never mind, I'm not going to go into that. To sum it up….. It was messy. Being the control freak I am, I decided to make a list of reasons why I should and shouldn't love James.

**Reasons not to love James**

His ego seeps out of his ears

His room smells weird

He still tends to bully Snape.

He's immature

He has rather messy hair.

……..but it's cute…..

No! Negative things only.

He can't sing

…okay that is grasping at straws.

**Reasons to love James**

He's hot

He's really sweet

He's romantic

He's funny

He's smart

He's fun

He's a great kisser

He's charming

He's an Animagus –yes I know about that. I'm not stupid-

He's a great Quidditch player

He's honorable –sometimes-

He's loyal

He's concerned about my safety

He cares about me

Okay, let's face it: I'm in love with him….

Hmmm. Well. Didn't see that coming… I suppose it could be worse. I could be in love with Peter, or Malfoy, or Snape. It definitely could be worse. Now what to do, what to do. Should I tell him? Should I dump him? Okay, No. That would be stupid. I could take him out to a candle-lit dinner, tell him, and see how he reacts. I could wait until he says it to me. Oh wait, he says that every day. Oh, I suppose I could say it back to him. Hmmm, his birthday's coming up. I guess I could do the candle-lit dinner idea then. He might faint again, though. Oh well, it's worth it. Now where do you get candles……


	5. Chapter 5

hey you all, it's me, catlyn again. yay, another chapter! um, i am leaving for camp tomorrow, so rachel and egg will post chapter 6, but we don't have any more chapters written (we wrote six while i was visiting them in june) so, after chapter six, the chapters might take longer to get posted. sorry, but again, I live acroos the country from them, and it's rather difficult to write stories over email. Also, as far as I know, egg and rachel are still arguing over which ending to put in. (egg, if you're reding this, go with my idea, and put your ending in asa separate story) ok, remember, reviews are always welocme! -catlyn

**Chapter five**

"Sirius, I know that you care about James' well-being and happiness……"

"I do?" interrupts Sirius looking up from his copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Yes. You do. And you know him better than anyone else, so I was wondering if you could help me with a project I'm working on for James. _Please_?"

"What kind of project." Sirius looks suspicious.

"Well, since his birthday's coming up and all. I was thinking of having a candle-lit dinner, and since you know what he likes maybe you could help me?"

Sirius rolls his eyes up to the sky and asks "What do you need?"

Two days later 

"Which does James like better: Roses or Lilies?"

"That depends on which Lily." Replies Sirius.

"I'm serious."

"So am I!"

I roll my eyes. "Yes we've established that Sirius. Now, Roses or Lilies?"

"Well, if you had Lilies, you'd seem a little self-centered, so I'd go with Roses. Oh, but he may be allergic to Roses, so scratch that."

"How about Petunias?" Sirius asks after a while.

"No! I will not be reminded of my sister on this special occasion."

"Say, aren't you coming over to James' house this summer with us?"

"Yeah, I might. Why?"

"Have you ever been there before?"

"No. What's it like?"

"Huge…. The guy is filthy rich. Though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him." We both think of the scruffy clothes James wears, and laugh.

"Right, so how about poppies?"

"Do we want to remind him of the school nurse? What is it with so many people being named after flowers?" Sirius asks.

"On second thought, why don't we just stick with Lilies?" I ask.

"Sure, why not. While you're at it, why not Lily-scented candles?"

"So now, what kind of food…."

That night 

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Ummmm…., no."

"_Now?"_

"No, okay…. Now!"

"Wow Lily, this is amazing!" James looks around the Astronomy Tower, which is where I decided to hold our dinner. There are several candles lit, placed strategically around the room. In the middle of the room is a low table with silk cushions instead of seats. And those were not cheap either, let me tell you. On the table is pasta with a secret family sauce. And for desert there are chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oooh, look, food!" Yes that would be James, the stomach that will not die.

"Ahem."

"Oh, right. Lily, this is really sweet of you, what's the occasion."

"Your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah….I forgot." I roll my eyes.

"Would you like to eat now?"

"You bet !"

"Sirius was right. The way to your heart _is_ through your stomach."

"I would get mad, but this pasta is really good. I would also wonder what you were doing with Sirius, but I'm not the jealous type." I throw a meatball at him. He catches it in his mouth. Does he have Quidditch skills or what? We finish the pasta and move on to the strawberries.

"How did you get these in the middle of winter?" He asks.

"Um, James? It's April."

"WHAT? Oh yeah, that's when my birthday is, isn't it? Fancy that. And anyway, I was only three months off." He adds as an afterthought. I throw a strawberry at him. It hits his nose and makes a splatting sound. As it falls he sticks out his tongue and catches it. He has a long tongue, I would think around 18 inches. Okay more like 3, but its still quite……. Never mind. He leans over and gently puts a strawberry into my mouth. I eat it and smile at him. He leans across the table and kisses me.

"James…."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

We hear applause and turn to see Sirius stepping out of James' invisibility cloak. We both glare daggers. "Right, leaving now.."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, this is Rachel speaking!

I'm so excited because the sixth Harry Potter came out today! I'm already a third of the way through! (I stayed up until midnight to get it, at one of those Potter parties). I don't know if the book says that much about Lily and James, but I'm sure it doesn't coincide at all with our story... But still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, I started a story with my friend Kirsten. It's another Hp fanfic, but it's a lot different. If you could read and review we'd be grateful! It's call Bloodwin, the white flower Our screen name is GoldenPhoenix and SilverTiger. Also Catlyn is working on a great story called Stars and Constellations Her user-name is Lady what's-her-face It only has one chapter, but it's great!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Harry Potter, Ron would need a lot more CPR, and Hermione would have recently taken a CPR class. Sadly this is not the case.

This story's our first. Hope you enjoy it (keep in mind it will be complete and utter fluff for the first five chapters)! Review!

**Chapter six**

**Two days later**

I wake up to hear someone coming into my room. "James, it's three o clock in the morning." I groan.

I hear no reply. I sit up and look around. "James?" The door's open, but nothing else seems to have been touched. I see two red eyes in the shadows. The figure takes out a wand and cries "Stupify". I see the spell coming towards me. The spell hits me and I see sparks. And then I black out.

**? later**

"Where the hell am I?" I feel as though there are drunken elephants in my head. I look around, wincing at the slight movement. I seem to be in a nicely furnished bedroom. It's white with rose-colored borders.

I hate rose. This is obviously _not_ my room. So, once again, where the bloody hell am I? I try the door, but it's locked. I scream and start kicking the wall, which accomplishes nothing except making me hoarse and hurting my toe.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" a crabby female voice yells at me from behind. It reminds me slightly of McGonagal… slightly. I don't she's happy, whoever she is. I turn around slowly, to find a ghost of an old lady.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" I ask, hoping to sound polite.

"I could ask the same of you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself. Where am I?"

"You're in my house, what do you mean you don't know where you – my son…. This is all his fault, just you wait and see. Tramping through here like he owns the place, never putting flowers on my grave, not bothering to keep this place clean, he's a disgrace to my memory, **a bloody disgrace! **I'll go speak to him right now…." She walks out through me, then through the door. It feels like frozen spider webs are being draped on my body. Well, that was interesting. I wonder who her son is? Whoever he is, I'm liking him less and less with each passing moment. For lack of better things to do I lay down on the bed and fall asleep.

**Voldie POV**

"Mother, it's not your problem. If I want to keep prisoners in my house, I will."

"It is my problem! She's in my room! What are you planning on doing with her? Is she another one of you no-good, rotten, smelly, ill bred, _Death-eaters_? Tramping all over my house as if they owned the place. Why I oughta…."

"Mother, control yourself. It's not your house anyway. You're dead, and have been for the last 40 years."

"Well, I still want to know what that girl's doing in my room."

"Fine then. You see it's all because of this Prophecy. It's rather cryptic, but to make a long story short, if a mud-blood were to bear my child, you see this is where the Prophecy gets cryptic. My servants cannot tell whether the child will be my ultimate doom, or my path to The Ultimate Power."

"And what is this ultimate power anyway?"

"Not quite sure. But it sounds…… intriguing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Harry Potter, Ron would need a lot more CPR, and Hermione would have recently taken a CPR class. Sadly this is not the case.

**Chapter seven **

**Jamies Pov**

"Hi Lily! It's six o clock in the morning, we don't want to miss a single moment of our three day weeken— huh?" I realized that Lily was not in the room. "Lily! This is not funny, get out of the closet or wherever you're hiding! You're with Sirius aren't you! I knew I shouldn't have trusted the bastard! And I thought he was my friend!"

Sirius walks into the room. "Hey! Watch who you're accusing!"

"Sirius, have you seen Lily?"

"No I haven't. I thought she was with Remus."

"That son of a bitch! I knew I should never have trusted him!"

Remus walks in with Molly.

"Hey James. I took your advice!"

"About what?"

Remus kisses Molly. "I've found myself a way to rid myself of all excess oxygen! By the way who's the son of a bitch?" he kisses Molly again.

"um, um, um, it's Peter!"

"What're you doing in Lily's room at six o clock in the morning? I have an excuse but you all don't!"

"And that would be…" Sirius winks suggestively.

"I wanted to get a start on our three day weekend! Lily obviously didn't, as it appears she is hiding from me. Either that, or she already got a start on the day."

"Or she was kidnapped!" Sirius suggests brightly.

"Nawww." Everybody says at the same time.

"I'm going to look for her." I open up the closet and finding nothing look under the bed.

"Lily! Where are you!" I see lots and lots of dirt but other than that nothing. "Is that? Yes I think it is! A piece of pizza!" I pick it up and start eating it.

"You're gross!" comments Molly.

"Hey it only tastes two days old! Maybe three, but definitely not four."

"You've had four day old pizza!" Remus asks and then goes back to depriving himself of oxygen.

"Okay, it's two days old, seven hours, and four minutes, ten seconds, wait no eleven, twelve, thirteen."

"James, shut up." Sirius says.

"Well really. Where is Lily?"

"I have a great idea! Let's gather a posy and go hunt down Lily!"

**Fours hours and two minutes later  
**"Can we please stop looking for her? We've searched the entire castle and we've determined that she is not here! Now can we please take a break!" Sirius throws himself down onto the Gryffindor Common room couch. "I agree" says Remus and sits down with Molly close behind him. "Oh no! We can't stop looking for her now! She could be lying dead in a ditch!" "Then why are we looking for her, if she's dead! We can't do anything to help her then." "Sirius, you're not helping." I seethe. "Well James. We have determined that she is nowhere in the castle, or on the grounds, so… I think it's time to test that map thing we've been working on. You know, what Peter named the Marauders Map." "Oh yeah. You know we could have just done that in the first place." "And miss all that fun four hours of searching aimlessly. Now why would we want to do that?" Sirius bounds up to our dorm and brings back the Marauders Map. "I solemely swear I am up to no good." I whisper. The Hogwarts castle and grounds appeared before us. We search and search but we couldn't find the name Lily Evans anywhere. "Did we program this to find dead people also?" Sirius asks "Sirius, you still aren't helping" I growl. 

"Ahhhhh!" screams Molly. We all look up to find a ghost looking crossly at us.

"She is not dead. Yet, anyway." She turns to face Remus and says "You must be James. She said you had messy hair."

"I do not have messy hair!" Remus and I protest at the same time.

"I'm James." I add as an after thought.

"Well, whoever you are, I have a message for you, containing the where about of Lily Evans."

"Is she safe!" I yell.

"For the moment. My son has her. And she would greatly appreciate if you would rescue her. She's a very nice girl. So are you going to rescue her or not?" the ghost demands.

"Of course we will!" I say. "But, who is your son?"

"Didn't I tell you?" the ghost smiles sweetly "My son is Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort."

**Authors Notes **

* * *

**Egg: DUDUDUDUUUMMMMM DUDUDUDUUUUMMMM DUDUDUDUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!)**

**Rachel**: Hello! Thank you reviewers! Please keep up the reviewing! Has anyone seen Phantom of the Opera? I was recently in New York City and saw the Broadway play. It was fabulous!  In case you haven't figured it out, I'm a Phantom of the Opera fan. I am not however, a fan of Raoul, in my opinion Christine should have ended up with Phantom. Die Raoul!

**Catlyn:** yeah, hope you guys like this chapter, it's the first on we've written since I've been back in CA, so we'll see how it turns out. I agree with rachel, it was I who intoduced her to phantom I the first place…. And started this anti-raoul obession she has. For any of you who've seen the movie, don't you think his hair's ugly? Or is that just me tiana and rachel? Whatever. Um, yeah, review, cuz it makes me smile! (not that you care… but please do!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Lily Pov 

I have been sitting in my room for the past several hours. I'm not sure how long. I'm bored out of my mind, and going crazy wondering if James is ever going to come rescue me, before Voldemort gets his filthy hands on me. I hear footsteps approaching.

"James!" I yell. "James! Is that you?" the door opened and instead of James a tall, cloaked figure. "Who are you bloody hell are you?" I ask, terrified.

"I am Tom Riddle."

"Please help me! Lord Voldemort has me here!" I plead.

He pulls back his hood and…. Oh my god. He is one of the most handsome men I have ever seen in my life.

"That is what I've come to do." He says.

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater? How can I trust you?" I ask, cautiously

"You don't have a choice. I'm your only hope."

"This room smells like dead mice." I try and focus on something else other than him.

"That's probably the fault of Lord Voldemort's pet snakes. He has several of them, they roam all over the mansion. They kill the mice."

"Snakes!" I shriek. "I don't like snakes!

"Then I wouldn't advise turning around."

I whirl around and see a large green and black snake slithering over the bed towards me. I scream.

"I told you not to turn around." He smirks. He hands me a tray –which I had not noticed before- and says. "I brought you some food. I thought you might appreciate eating it more than dead rats."

I reach to take the tray but stop at the thought of the food being poisoned. I think W.W.J.D. "What Would James Do?". The answer was obvious; I took the tray and start eating its contents. The food's really good. He's also a good chef as well as handsome. Maybe I should marry this guy. James can only eat food, not cook it. I wonder if this guy kisses as well as James (well, I can find out later). Wait, was I just thinking about marrying James! I realize how much I miss him. I start to feel sleepy. From the distance I hear the man say "Sleep well." And then everything goes black.

**Voldie pov (slightly ooc) **

I stare at the sleeping girl in front of me. I laugh at how easy this was…foolish girl. Hmmm… nice ass. No, I am supreme Lord of Evil and Darkness and will not be tempted by any stupid mudblood, even if they have a nice ass… dammit! Oh, wait, sleeping with her _is _part of my plan. What was her mane again? Rosie? Posy? I laugh, thinking of that stupid muggle nursery rhyme… _ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down. _ I love nursery rhymes, they're so morbid. Oh! I remember! Lily! Lily Evans. Future mother of my child-to-be. Although not by her choice…oh well, all the more fun for me! Maybe I should get this over with, that sleeping/lust potion won't last. I strip off her nightgown, trying to ignore her incredibly hot body. I am slowly undressing myself when I feel a pair of eyes on my back, and turn around to find Lily groggily staring at me.

"Wow, you're hot," she smiles sleepily "Nice ass."

"You're not so bad yourself…" she looks down and blushes when she realizes that she doesn't have any clothes on.

"This had better be a dream, or James is seriously going to kill you." She runs her eyes up and down my body "Yeah, this is a dream. Oh well, capre diem, I always say." She pulls me down on top of her. My plans are going well.

**Sirius POV**

"There's a light in that window… let's fly up there." Said Remus, who decided to tag along with us on our rescue mission.

James flies up, looks in the window and starts hyperventilating. And, yes he is going to… he faints, and is luckily caught by a tree branch before he hits the ground.

"I wonder what's up there?" I eagerly fly up and see… WHAT THE HELL? Inside the room are Lily naked, and an unidentified man, also naked and they are…going...at…it…like...fucking…RABBITS!

"Oh my god! Remus, you had better come see this!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? I thought she loved James?"

"Evidently not enough… or he's just not very skilled in that department…Nice ass..."

"Who, him or her?"

"Both of them actually…"

After watching for a while, Remus, always the voice of reason wonders: "Should we worry about James?"

"Naw" I reply "hey, if you move over here you get a better view."

"Really? Cool!"

"She really is rather hot…"

"Dude, your best friend's girlfriend. Not cool."

"Ex,-girlfriend from the looks of it." We hear a muffled thump.

"There goes James. Should we do something?"

"This is more interesting... hey what's that under the bed? It looks like a potion bottle...possibly coskiria Infectiousaba, more commonly known as sleeping beauty."

"Whatever. What does it do?"

"It pretty much makes you groggy and, for lack of a better word, horny."

"That would explain a lot actually. Maybe we should tell James this..."

**Rachel**: Hello Wonderful People (you are "wonderful" because if you are reading this note, it means you have read all eight chapters of our story)! I really hope you don't hate us after this chapter... whispers Voldemort's hot, though... Isn't he! Rest assured, James and Lily do end up together, even if they don't have a "happily ever after". Oh well. We can't always get what we want in life. Please review! I love reviewers!

_Catlyn: ummm…rating upping we think, no? yeah, once again, sorry it took so long, but egg and Rachel need to give their comments faster! Happy early Halloween everyone! And happy birthday to me! ( November Ist!) this chapter started out very normal, and got kinda weird, and that's probably my fault. Sorry. I dedicate this to shmeg (I'll call you whatever I want!) because she's been annoying me to post for forever. Love you all! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Lily's Pov**

I wake up. The hot naked guy is gone. _Damn it_. I wonder where he went. My memory of the past few hours returns and I blush. "What've I done?" I ask out loud "What's James going to say? I should probably tell him, but what he doesn't know can't harm him? Right?"

Just then the window busts open. "Wrong." James says. "Well sure, it might not. But seeing you sleep with another guy and then falling fifty feet from the shock can. And, as I'm falling, my two best friends are discussing the marvelous aspects of your ass."

Flattered I say "They like my ass?"

Sirius and Remus pop up from behind James. "Yep. Marvelous ass. Top notch in fact!" Sirius comments brightly before James shoves them out the window. Outside dark clouds have formed and I can hear thunder in the distance. I noticed James staring at my naked chest and try and find a blanket.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to alter my perspective of this?" James asks tightly. "Because right now, I'm pretty pissed off."

"I'm really sorry! I thought it was all a dream!"

"Uh huh. Sure." James says sarcastically.

Remus pops his head over the window. "No, really! She was under the influence of that potion. It's most commonly known as Sleeping Beauty. The effect is basically being sleepy and horny."

"You are obviously an expert with this potion, aren't you Remus?" James asks.

Remus blushes and then slides down the window sill disappearing from view.

"So, um… do you forgive me?" I ask awkwardly.

James nods and then says. "We brought brooms, you can share mine. To get home, I mean. I do assume, you actually want to come back?" he adds grouchily.

"Of course I do! Did you honestly think I didn't! Just give me five minutes to get dressed." James is staring at my chest again, and I realize that my blanket has fallen down. I hurriedly pull it back up.

"Oh, right, sure." James tears his gaze away from my chest to face the window. "But I'm staying here, in that son of a bitch comes back again! Did he ever tell you his name?"

"Yeah, Tom Limrick. No, Riddle! Ha!"

James whips around, and is treated to a very nice view of my naked body.

"Lily! Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort! You have been shagging Lord Voldemort!" James yells.

Remus and Sirius peer over the window. "You mean that guy with the nice ass?" asks Sirius.

"Who would've guessed!" mused Remus. They quickly duck down again when they realize I'm naked.

"James, I swear I didn't know he was Lord Voldemort." I say horrified.

"And that makes it better!" James exclaims. "You thought you were shagging some random Death Eater!"

"Do I have to explain it again?" Remus holds up a potion bottle. "It wasn't her fault!" I notice Sirius staring a bit too… long, at me and I hurry to get dressed. ("Oh damn!" Sirius exclaims)

"Dumbledore should probably know about this." Remus comments, always the voice of reason.

Fully dressed, I say "Yeah. Let's go back."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Are you decent?" Tom asks through the door.

"C'mon, let's go!" James whispers.

We all hurry to the window.

"Ouch, Sirius! That was my face you kicked!" exclaims Remus.

"Yeah well, that was my toe you just stepped on!" Sirius retorts.

Tom grows tired of waiting and busts through the door. "Bloody hell! What the heck is going on here?"

James makes a valiant attempt at self-sacrifice. Yelling "Go on Lily! I'll hold him off!" he pulls out his wand.

With a casual flick of his wand Tom sends James flying through the window. "Expeliarmus!"

"Ahhh!" James screams.

I take a deep breath and jump out the window onto the broom, before going into a steep dive trying to catch James.

Sirius comments "Another fifty foot fall for James." before diving after me.

"The things I do for those two!" Remus says following Sirius.

"James! James, are you okay?" I ask worriedly as I shake James, who's lying on the ground not moving.

"Lily. Everything's fuzzy."

"That's because your hair's in your face, James."

James brushes it out of his face. "Now it's even fuzzier!"

"That doesn't sound good." I brush his hair back over his face. "Is it any better?"

"No"

"James, do you think you can get on the broom?" I ask.

"You'll have to help me." I stand up, dragging James up with me and putting him on the broom. He wraps his hands around my waist. We kick off. Once we're in the air he asks me if I have any food.

"James, where would I have gotten food?" I ask.

He ponders this for a moment, and then sighs. "You don't carry a picnic basket wherever you go?"

"Does anyone?" I ask.

Sirius blushes and looks away. I roll my eyes.

"You could have just said no" James says despairingly.

We flew in silence the rest of the way back. We land with a muffled thump at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and start trudging back up to the school. We walk up to Dumbledor's office but James stops before going in making the rest of us bump into each other.

He turns to me. "Lily, I have to know. Why did you sleep with him?" Sirius snickers quietly. James glares at him before looking back to me, awaiting my answer.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you this? It wasn't me, it was the potion." I say. "I never would have done it willingly. I love _you_. Not him." to prove my point I go up to him and kiss him on the lips.

"Now that we have escaped Voldemort why don't we just go and die of lack of oxygen?" Remus says sarcastically, while Sirius sways in the background to imaginary music. "Dum de dum, dum de dum, dum de dum, _dum_!" Sirius hums to himself.

The door to Dumbledor's office opens and he gestures us inside.

**Voldie Pov **

I stare out the window, into the night. And think back upon how James Potter had flown away with Lily. _My_ Lily.

"Damn you James Potter! Damn you to Hell!"

_

* * *

_

_Rachel: _You like? Review! And also, how did you like the newest Harry Potter movie! I enjoyed it! Reviews rock!

_Catlyn: _poll: how many of you saw it at midnight, like me? (and how many of you had school the next day?) umm, half of this chapter was written while I was half asleep (time differences suck) so who knows what they put into it… just kidding. Happy Holidays to you all!

Egg: Not available for comment Not available for comment Not available for comment Not available for comment Not available for comment, etc...


	10. Chapter 10

_And, one year after our last update… We're back! Yay! So, the chapter you have all been waiting for…_

**Chapter 10**

**Lily POV**

"Sit, sit." Dumbledore gestures towards some chairs in his office, and sits behind his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Sirius and James take five each. I stare at them, trying to be polite, so I only take one.

"Now, I understand that all of you have been through a very traumatizing ordeal tonight. Would you care to tell me about it? Miss Evans?" He peers down at me through his half-moon spectacles.

"Well, I don't want to go into a lot of detail. Suffice to say that I was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, he took me to his lair and… and….well...er…" I don't really want to tell Dumbledore about my sex life. Luckily for me, Sirius has no such qualms.

"They were going at it like to rabbits on Viagra!" Sirius exclaims brightly. I blush.

"Ah. I see. Well, I know of a good therapist in London if you'd like" I look at James. James looks at Sirius, who looks at Remus, who looks at me. We all shake our heads.

"That's really okay," I say "I'd prefer a memory charm if you don't mind."

"A memory charm?" Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkle at me. "Well, I suppose we could explore that option… It was a rather _traumatic_ experience."

"What?! I don't want anybody messing around with my head. It might ruin my stunning good looks." Sirius protests.

"And your modesty." Remus mumbles.

"And anyways, personally I would like to always remember the sight of Lily and Voldemort going at it like-"

"I understand, Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiles.

"I don't think I want one either." Remus says. "I don't want to forget the sight of James falling off his broomstick for once."

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore inquires.

"If Lily is going to have one, then I'll get my memory erased as well." James says after thinking for a moment.

"Okay, then. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, you may leave. I'm sure you know the way to the kitchens. Go get some hot chocolate." Sirius and Remus scamper off like the puppies they are.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, if you would stand over there." Dumbledore gestures towards the center of the room…

**One month later**

"Maybe you should go see the nurse Lily." James suggests worriedly

"What? Is there something wrong with me, do you think there's something wrong with me?!" I snap back at him.

"No, Lily. It's just that you've been throwing up every morning for the past week. I'm worried about you."

"Fine. But if I get in trouble for missing class, you're going to pay."

"Lily, classes are almost over."

"I don't care. I need to pass my N.E.W.T.s"

"You'll do fine." James assures me.

And with a twinkle in his eye and a spring in his step he heads up to the nurse. I follow reluctantly.

**Ten minutes later**

"I'm WHAT??" I shriek at Madam Pomfrey.

"Pregnant. And you have been for about a month."

I feel the blood draining out of my face. How could I be pregnant? James and I had always… oh, wait. No. Damn. I realize that Madam Pomfrey has been speaking for the last two minutes.

"… and of course, you know, that wizarding pregnancies last six months longer than muggle pregnancies. So your baby will be due in late July, early August."

I nod, too stunned to speak. After a moment I ask "Can I go now?"

"Of course my dear. Now, take good care of yourself, and eat lots of folic acids."

I exit the infirmary and run straight into James.

"So? Are you okay?" James asks.

"Where's Sirius? I think I'm going to need someone to catch you…"

"Right here!" Sirius calls out "So, what's going on?"

"James…" I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Bloody hell." And right on cue, James faints.

"I'll get the smelling salts." Sirius pulls a vial out of his pocket, uncorks it and waves it under James's nose. He wakes up and stares at me. And pulls himself up so that he is up on one knee. Oh my…

"Lily, will you marry me?" He pulls out of his pocket the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "I've been carrying this around with me for months, waiting for the right moment to ask you. Will you?"

I start to cry. "Yes James, I will."

**Later**

**General POV **

"So Albus. I like your new earmuffs."

"Really?" Albus blushes a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Oh yes. They're very charming." Madam Pomfrey blushes also.

"So Poppy, what's the news from the hospital wing?" Albus asks, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh! I was going to tell you, but then I got… distracted. Lily Evans is pregnant! Can you imagine? At least she has only two weeks left at school, so she won't miss any of her classes. She's such a bright girl."

"Indeed she is." Albus gets up and put on a bathrobe, ignoring Poppy's blush at his nudity. He walks over to his desk and pulls out some papers.

"Hmmm… this is indeed exceedingly intriguing. Poppy, do you know who the father is?"

"Well, I didn't do any tests, but I assumed it's James Potter. I mean, the two are practically conjoined twins. Who else would it be?"

"Oh, no one. Just… I'm sure it's nothing."

"Albus, does this have anything to do with Miss Evan's kidnapping a month ago?"

"I think Poppy, that it would be better if we did not speak of it."

**Dumbledore POV**

I hate invading the privacy of my students, but I told myself that this was for security reasons. I quietly entered Lily's room, being careful not to wake her up.

"_Creoreapse_" I whisper flicking my wand over Lily's sleeping form. It took a moment, but there it was. A silver flash and it was just as I had feared. Tom Riddle's face looms over Lily's sleeping body. I sigh. I had hoped that I wouldn't have had to do this next spell.

"_Celogenitor_." There is another flash of light, green this time. Lily stirs, and I start, but then she rolls over and begins to snore. I slip out of the room, hoping I've done the right thing.

Authors Note:

_Us + Latin Translator weird sounding spells. Oh well. In case you were wondering, Creo means" to produce, to beget, of parents" and Reapse means "in truth". Celo means "to hide, conceal, keep secret" and Genitor means "a begetter, father, producer". _

_Please review- we would like to get 50 by the end of the story which is in... two chapters! Oh my! Egg has also written a death scene for Lily and James that we've decided to put in as a seperate story, so we'll be putting that up as soon as this is over. -Catlyn _


End file.
